Forum:Uchiha Narissa
Questions 1. Please indicate how your character survived the Uchiha massacred below. Be detailed. This is an extremely important question that we take into consideration. : Narissa survived the Uchiha Clan Massacre when she and her mother were abducted days before the massacre. They were abducted by Gatō's men, who had been hired by Tanigakure's tyrannical First Kawakage, Sarutōra Fushiki, a man crazy for Kekkei Genkai, who wanted an Uchiha smuggled for their precious Sharingan, preferably one who weren't shinobi so they wouldn't put up much of a fight. Thus Narissa and her mother, who were farmers despite belonging to a clan of powerful shinobi, were targeted. The fact that their farmhouse was outside the village's walls made the abduction even easier. The reason why the Kawakage didn't send his own men was due to the fact he had them busy fighting off a local resistance shinobi force who opposed his tyrannical regime, called the Vanguard Garrison Resistance Force. 2. Is your character from Konoha? Another village? A missing-nin? Detail below which of these best fits your character. If from another village or a missing ninja, please explain below how this came to be. Again, like the first question, be extremely detailed in this portion. It is very important to our decision. : 'Narissa was originally born in Konoha, though after being abducted, her mother was killed in their failed attempt at escaping their kidnappers. This prompted Narissa to awaken a two tomoe Sharingan on each eye and take revenge on the men who had kidnapped them (but who ironically saved them from the Uchiha Massacre) and killed her mother. Despite just having her Sharingan awakened and even managing to take down quite a few of her captors, she didn't possess any kind of formal combat training since she wasn't a shinobi, and the young Uchiha was eventually overpowered by the reinforcements. However, she was saved in the nick of time by the Vanguard Garrison Resistance Force, who managed to brake in the hideout and eliminate all of Gatō's men. She was taken in by them in their village HQ in the Land of Rivers, where she was taught how to fight like a shinobi, and even came to acknowledge them as a foster family, which she cherished. Her current name "Narissa" is an alias given to her by the Vanguard Garrison members, as she forgot her true name given by her mother due to trauma, and much to her sadness. ' 3. Does your character have any familial relation to Madara Uchiha besides just being an Uchiha? If not, simply say "No". If yes, explain the relation and how it came to be. : 'Familial ties in the long run might suggest she is a direct descendant. ' 4. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved. What you do with them? How will you improve or utilize them in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : 'After being taken in by the Vanguard Garrison and taught how to fight, Narissa formally joined the resistance force after learning about Sarutōra and how he was the ultimate culprit behind her abduction and her mother's death. She'll fight alongside the resistance and awaken her Mangekyō Sharingan after a very tragic event, with a technique unique to Narissa, and eventually face the power-crazed Kawakage for the freedom of the country's people. Do not worry dear reviewer, for it is all planned out... mostly. Unless you need/want me to elaborate further. --Doom149 (talk) 21:34, January 21, 2014 (UTC) ' Admin Decision ~~ '''La Cherise (Bourreau) -|- (Cerise Comité) 10:53, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Category:Uchiha Applications